


Bullseye

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Pre-Canon, Survival Training, That old chestnut, and they press up behind them to show them what to do with their arms, that thing where one person is teaching another how to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Before the expedition to the Dragon's Triangle, Lara takes some time to teach Sam the fine art of archery.





	

Sam held her breath. She could feel Lara's body tight against hers, tense with anticipation. _There, right there, so close…_

The arrow landed in the grass with a dull thud. Sam tipped her head back with a frustrated scream, and Lara tried not to laugh. "That was better."

"Screw you, Croft."

"I'm serious. You didn't hit yourself, you didn't break anything…"

"Screw you, this was your idea, remember?"

Lara sighed as she re-positioned herself behind her best friend, trying to encourage her to hold the bow back up. "You need to know how to defend yourself."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Then shouldn't I be learning how to shoot a gun?"

"You can't make a gun from things you find when you're stranded in the wilderness."

"I can't make a bow, either."

Lara smiled fondly. "But if we're stranded together, which we probably will be, I can make one for you."

Sam turned to give her a smile of her own, one that was a hell of a lot less fond. "You are such a know-it-all. I bet you'd love getting us stranded in the woods all alone together, just so you have the excuse to show off!"

Lara grinned, her grip on the bow slipping under Sam's. "I don't need an excuse," she murmured in Sam's ear. Sam yelped as Lara spun her around, pulling the bow from her grip and plucking an arrow from the ground, the bowstring giving an understated 'thwip' as the arrow sailed neatly into the middle ring of the target. She turned to Sam with a smug smile, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Show-off."

"Oh, I'm the show-off?"

"Yeah, you are."

Lara leaned in with a smirk. "I told you we'd be practicing archery today. You wore four inch heels."

Sam scoffed. "So I have style. At least I'm not jumping around like Legolas."

"Open-toed. And a push-up bra."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

Lara leaned closer. "Why would you wear a push-up bra to do archery?"

"How would you know I was wearing a push-up bra unless you were looking at my boobs?" Sam shot back, and Lara's face went bright red. She dropped the bow and stepped back, starting to babble, and Sam winced and reached for her hand. "Wait, Lara, it's okay, I was just kidding…"

"Never mind. We can...we can do this later, after the expedition maybe…"

"No, Lara, come on, I want to do it now, I promise." Her fingers managed to lace around Lara's, stopping her from backing away. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

Lara's lips pursed, the color of her cheeks slowly returning to normal. "You're not being stupid, I'm being stupid." Lara was looking at the ground, but the tips of her fingers were idly stroking the backs of Sam's. Sam licked her lips.

"Come on, just...show me one more time?"

Lara licked her lips, then she nodded. Still without looking at her, she slid back behind Sam. This time, Sam was even more aware of the weight of Lara's body pressing into hers, the firm breasts pressed against her back and the arms sliding up hers to put the bow back in her hands and the heat of Lara's breath on her neck and of Lara's...of Lara.

"Hold your elbow like this," Lara murmured in her ear. "You need to be able to sight along the bow without the string slapping your...slapping you."

"Like this?"

"Mm, higher. Don't tighten your fingers so much around the arrow. And move your right foot forward...like...this…" Sam bit her lip as Lara's knee rubbed against the back of hers. "Are you ready?" Sam nodded. "Let go."

Sam's fingers released the string, and the arrow soared, unerringly, into the bushes twenty feet behind the target. Sam slumped. "Am I still getting better?"

Lara chuckled against her neck. "Every time." Lara's arms slid down to wrap around her waist, just a friendly squeeze, but Sam dropped the bow and laid her arms on Lara's, making them linger.

"Lara?" Sam's voice was quivering.

"Yes?" God, Lara's breath was so hot against her ear. Sam swallowed.

"I think we should talk." Sam felt Lara tense against her, and tried to turn her head. "Not right now. But...maybe while we're in the Triangle? Or after the expedition?"

Lara nodded. "Sam, I…" She cleared her throat and dropped her arms, taking a step back as the red returned to her cheeks. "You're right. Later. After."

Sam sighed. "I, um...I should probably get going."

"Right, me too. Lots to get ready."

Sam turned, then paused. "Lara…" She turned her head back to find Lara watching her through lidded eyes, her face unreadable. She sighed again. "I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Sam."

As Sam turned to walk away, she shook her head. Every shot she'd taken, she'd missed the target by a mile.

Story of her fucking life.


End file.
